Loving You
by Shroomy's Best Friend
Summary: Shounen Ai, boys love, rated T. Don't like, don't read. Kai (c) Shroomy's best friend/Jean/Saikei Dai (c) Eddie/InvalidChrome


"So like, I totally know this guy~~" May laughed as she skipped down the sidewalk. Dai followed closely behind, "What kind of guy...?" He asked cautiously, wondering if she's trying to set him up or what.

"He's gay."

"... Gee, thanks," he sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. The chill of the winter air gently nipped at his cheeks. He wished the girl would just tell him who it was already.

"No problem~" She stopped in front of a large house, a light coat of snow on the roof. It seemed fairly new, as if it was recently built. She rang the doorbell. A girl, roughly ten or so with long brown hair in a braid opened the door, a large smile on her face, "Hiya, May! Looking for Kai?"

"Yeah, tell him to hurry up."

"Kay, thanks," May waved and waited outside the door. The raven sighed. Why couldn't she just invite herself in or something?

"Thanks, Mai," A strangely feminine voice praised. Dai frowned and looked through the door, his jaw falling open.

In front of him stood a slender boy, roughly seventeen or so. His bangs were dyed a shade of blue that faded into his black roots. He wore a small (possibly petite? He didn't want to be rude and ask the gir- guy his clothing size) dress coat with black skinny jeans and dress shoes. He was extremely short, too. Dai was still having a difficult time deciding whether he was a male or female. He looked so feminine…

"Oh, hey May," The soft voice pulled Dai out of his thinking, causing him to snap his head up, "Whats up- Oh, who's this guy?"

"Oh, Kai, meet Dai. Dai, Kai," May formally introduced the two.

"Hiya," Kai strutted towards him and shook his hand. The raven gulped. His hand was as petite as the rest of his frame!

"The name's Kai. Kai Hyung Jung. Self-proclaimed pretty boy, at your service!"

… May was right. He was definitely gay. Flamboyantly gay, at that.

"Hey there. Name's Dai. Dai Seok Hyun," The raven shook his hand, "Nice to meet you."

"This is my little sister, Mai- Mai, where-"

"Hyeongnim!" Mai interrupted her elder brother, "Hyeongnim, where did you put the cookies you baked?!"

"In the top cupboard," Kai responded swiftly.

"Hey, Kai~" A boyish voice called out. He had a heavy Japanese accent. Luckily, the three knew how to speak english fluently.

"Oh, Kida!" Kai ran off the steps and gave the boy a hug, blowing Kai's mind. He was smaller than the boy!

"Dai, meet Kida, one of my younger friends!~"

"Hiya."

"… The hell you speaking?" Kida backed away, "Well, whatever. I came to see if you had that game."

"Which one…?"

"UH, DEVIL SURVIVOR. DUH."

"RIIIIGHT!" Kai turned around and shouted through the door, "Yeodongsaeng! Bring me the game!"

"Yeyohwut," Kida blinked rapidly, utterly confused. Kai waved his hand in dismissal and held his hand out for the game, "Thanks!"

"No problem, Hyeongnim," The girl giggled and disappeared. The slender boy handed the game over to Kida and waved, "Well, we have to get going now. See ya?"

"Sure," With that, Kida departed. Dai was confused.

Totally.

Confused.

"Well, see ya~" May disappeared quickly.

"HEY, WAI- Craaap…"

Dai didn't want to be alone, especially with some gay… self-proclaimed pretty boy that he just met.

"So…"

"Well, we better head down to the movies~!" Kai giggled in a high pitched voice, which nearly threw Dai over the edge. Nonetheless, they began to walk down the street.

"So uhm… Are your hands cold?" Dai asked after a few minutes of silence, trying to avoid awkwardness. He noticed the boy was shivering. He began to wonder, did the boy dress properly for the weather or was it all for show? And for who…?

"Nope, I'm fine!" Kai responded energetically, flashing Dai a smile. The raven cleared his throat and looked away, "So you live here, huh? I'll remember the address…"

"Thanks! I love it when I have visitors!"

"I can see…"

"Especially male visitors."

"Okay, I get it-"

"Ones with biiig muscles…" Kai hinted, glancing at the other's shoulders from the corners of his eyes.

"Alright, you're seriously cree-"

"And extremely haaandsooomeee…"

"Kai, stop-"

"And masculine voiceess…"

"Will you st-"

"Strong arms…" Kai sighed dreamily, staring up at the sky. Dai wasn't quite sure what the guy was getting at, but he was successfully freaked out.

"So uh… What movie are we watching?"

"Hmm… I think it was a chick flick…"

…. That put a damper on his mood.

"Uh… What was it called?"

"Ah… An all time classic, Titanic!" The boy swooned, clasping his hands underneath his chin. He said the sentence as if he was preaching a poem. With a voice that soft, he managed to pull it off.

"Mmkay…"

When the two arrived at the theatre, they watched as a couple walked away from the theatre, disappointed.

"I wonder what happened to those saps… Did they miss the show?"

"Who knows and who cares?" Dai asked as he purchased two tickets to the Titanic.

"Oh, is that your girlfriend?" The ticket lady asked as she pointed at Kai.

… Kai was mistaken for a girl.

"Yeah~" Kai responded, interrupting Dai. The raven flushed a few shades of pink and looked away. The ticket seller laughed and gave them the tickets, dismissing them with a "Enjoy the show!"

"Wow, we got the good seats, too!~" Kai laughed, clinging to Dai. The sudden contact made Dai want to pull away, but for some reason, he couldn't…

'… Am I becoming attracted to him…?'

Most likely…

He was pretty cute…

And he could be easily mistaken for a girl…

"Oh, popcorn! Can we get some?" Kai looked up at the raven, battering his eyelashes seductively. An uneasy feeling, sorta like the butterflies, but at the same time, panic, crashed over him like an ocean wave. His jaw moved wordlessly for a few minutes, before he could respond, "I… I guess…?"

"Yay~!" Kai giggled and skipped off to line up at the popcorn stand. When Kai disappeared out of view, the raven began to reflect on life. What was he doing? What was he thinking he was doing? Was this a plan of May's all along? To get them together?!

He silently began to panic. He was worried about falling for… A guy. Especially a guy like Kai…

"Hey?"

'What am I going to do…?'

"Hello?"

'I don't know what to do…'

"…DAI!"

"Huh?!" The raven jumped, startled by the closeness of Kai. His face was touching his, which made Dai a bit uncomfortable, "Oh hey."

"Were you looking at that girl?" Kai placed the popcorn in front of Dai and placed his hands on his hips, "You're a real player, aren't you?"

"Player…? Huh, what chick? I was thinking!"

"Oh, sure! Just how many other guys have you said that to?!"

"Hey, don't get the wrong idea! You're the first guy I'm going out with!" Dai blurted out, refusing to lose an argument to a pretty boy.

"D'aaw, so I'll be your first?! Wee!" Kai leaped into the raven's arms, embracing him tightly.

At this point, Dai didn't know what to do. He couldn't pull away, so he hugged him back. Surprisingly, the boy was warm and a bit bigger than he actually looked. The teen had buried his face into the other's chest, snuggling him.

"Aaw, look at the lovebirds," two girls giggled.

"Yeah, they look cute!"

"I wish I was as pretty as that girl! Her skin is flawless!"

… Sadly, Dai only knew what Kai was.

"Hee, thank you~!" Kai blew an air kiss towards the girls and awkwardly pranced around in place, literally acting like a school girl at this point.

To save them both from further embarrassment, Dai dragged him towards the theatres. He wasn't fully convinced that he only pulled Kai away because they were going to be late for the show.

"Yeesh, be careful!" Kai whined when they entered the theatre. The raven rolled his eyes and dragged them to the far back, so nobody would notice them. He settled into his seat and held onto the large bucket of popcorn and cup of pepsi. The teen cursed in korean for a few moments and finally managed to sit, "Thanks," he mumbled before he snatched the popcorn and pop. Dai raised a brow. Did he break a nail or something?

"Ugh, these stupid previews…"

"You alright, man?" Dai asked, placing a hand onto his shoulder, "You seem diff-"

"Don't touch me," Kai snapped, shoving Dai's hand off.

… Wow. Touchy.

"Alright, whatever," Dai huffed and slinked down in his seat.

Roughly fifteen minutes into the movie and Dai was already uncomfortable. Most of the scenes were emotional and the other ones were reminding him of Kai. Probably because he was so feminine. Sadly, he kept looking over to make sure Kai didn't bail on him. He kept staring at the teen incredulously because Kai was sitting on his seat, his knees tucked into his chest and a box of tissues next to him. He sobbed quietly and would occasionally blow into the tissue. Dai had the strongest urge to wrap an arm around him and pull him closer to his chest. But he remembered what he said and restrained himself.

Finally, the movie ended. Kai was still sobbing. Dai was beginning to question whether he was crying over the movie or over something else.

"You ready?" Dai finally asked.

"Yeah, lets go," Kai wiped his eyes and got up, avoiding looking at Dai.

Seriously, what was his problem?

Silently, the raven followed the teen. What angered him?

Kai threw open the doors and stomped out into the winter evening. The raven shoved them open closely behind, "Something wrong, Kai?"

"Leave me alone!"

"Look!" Dai grabbed the teen's shoulder roughly, pulling him closer and holding him firmly in place, "Whats wrong? You sure as hell didn't seem as angry when we first got here! Now spit it out, it's driving me insane!"

"I…" Kai sniffled and wiped his nose, looking away from the older teen, "I… I…"

"Talk!"

"I wish you would notice me!" Kai cried, pushing Dai's hand off his shoulder, "I want you to notice me and me only! I wish you would see how… How much I like you!"

The other felt his heart skip a beat. His hand fell limply by his side. He didn't know what to say, how to react, "I… What?"

"I… Love you!" Kai cried, stomping his foot and wiping his eyes, "I really really love you! The only one I want to be with is you! But you won't notice m-"

Kai was interrupted with warm lips crushing against his. His eyes fluttered open, absolutely shocked.

"Yeah, cut the crap," Dai growled when he finally pulled away, allowing them to breathe, "I love you too."

"R… Really?!" Kai threw his arms around the boy, embracing him tightly once more. Dai returned the gesture, gently rubbing the other's back.

"By the way…" Dai said, interrupting the few minutes of silence the two shared, "What made you so angry?"

"Ah… well… I-It's hard to explain… hehee~~


End file.
